Gotham
by Carleyviolingirl28
Summary: In a corrupt city, Emery Scarlett Wayne has to rise above it all; the villainy and the heroism. She'll have to become something more if she's going to survive and protect her little brother, Bruce Wayne. Beginning in Gotham season 1, Emery is the first vigilante in Gotham, but she won't be the last. This is her story. This will eventually tie in with the Arrowverse.
1. Prologue

Her name was Emery Wayne, older sister to the famed billionaire, Bruce Wayne. She was also the leader of the Gotham City Sirens and the Birds of Prey. She was the creator of The League of Gotham. This is her story. Not his. After all, he wouldn't even be Batman without her.

When Bruce Wayne was fourteen, his parents were murdered in front of him. That traumatic event not only scarred him for life, but began shaping his dark future. Emery Scarlett Wayne was not a good girl. In fact, she was a bad girl. She snuck out at night, got in trouble with the police, mixed it up with the wrong crowd, stole from everyone, and was an all around troublemaker that was selfish.

Her parents tried their best to keep her away from the media. After all, she was their daughter. Unfortunately, everyone in Gotham City knew exactly what she was up to. Although she was only 15 when her parents died, she was a force to be dealt with. She was as powerful as a maelstrom and as reckless as the sea. Emery Wayne knew how to take care of herself and took advantage of that.

Along with being the sister to Bruce Wayne, her best friend was Selina Kyle. Emery really didn't care for anyone other than her family and Selina. She was sentimental that way. Even though she was richer than Robert Queen, she spent most of her time on the streets, earning her the reputation of "Scar". She was a fighter. Emery left people with scars and earned her own. Embraced them with a playful smirk.

No one wanted to be on her bad side. Manipulative, rude, cocky and powerful were all things to describe her. Her parents needed to do something about her after the scandal. She had broken into Arkham Asylum and caused a lot of issues. So they sent her away. Despite acting like she didn't care about anyone or anything, her brother was the most important person to her. She would protect him with her life. She was also kind, and generous, loyal, protective and brave. But those had come at a cost.

She was thirteen when she was sent away. They had sent her to Starling City. There she had created "Scar"-a vigilante that did good and bad. Emery created her own personal weapons, taken from Star Labs, with her own personal touches. Escrima sticks that detached and formed a bow staff. They were magnetized to her gloves and would return when she threw them.

Scar spent two years training and on the run from the police. Funny thing is, no one knew it was her. She was a skilled gymnast. She was an aggressive diplomat. A brave warrior and a natural born warrior. On the outside, she put up walls; she was reserved. Quiet. Shy. Scar was reckless, yet calculated and careful. She never killed. She reserved that for the people that killed her parents.

And then that fateful day happened. It was Bruce's birthday. She had just returned for her brother. She told them not to go down that alleyway. She knew something was coming. Scar just didn't know how horrible it would be. Her parents didn't listen to her, and continued down the alleyway.

Scar looked up to see Selina Kyle, her long time best friend, sitting on stairs. She smirked at her and nodded a hello. Then she continued walking until she had caught up with her parents.

"That was a great movie, huh?" Martha Wayne commented.

"Not really. I thought it sucked," Thomas said to his wife with a smile and an arm around his son.

"What did you think, Bruce?" Martha asked with a small laugh.

"I'm with dad on this one." Bruce said. He had just turned fourteen, and was growing up before Scar's eyes. Scar slowed down as a man approached them, her fingers twitching and reaching for her Escrima Sticks.

He held out a gun. "Give me all of your money."

Thomas glanced at his frozen wife and son. His daughter interrupted. "That's not happening."

"Emery, be quiet. I'll give it to you." He said, reaching for his wallet and handing it to him. The man pointed his gun at Martha.

"Your necklace." Martha reached up, her hands shaking as she unfastened the pearl necklace from her neck. She handed it to him silently, fear evident in her face.

The man smiled beneath his mask and turned back to Thomas. Without a word, he shot him in the neck. Bruce screamed for his father. Scar moved quickly, pulling her escrima sticks and jabbing the guy in the stomach. He let out a scream and shot her mother. Bruce fell to his knees in tears.

"Bruce, run!" Emery said, grappling with the man for the gun. Bruce stood frozen to the spot as he watched his older sister, his hero, brutally attack the man. The man jabbed her in the neck and she fell to the ground in a heap of blood trickling from her forehead. And with that, he ran off.

Bruce made his way to his sister. "Bruce, go get help. Now."

He shook his head with tears flooding from his eyes. "I'm not leaving you, Emery," he said, gripping her hand tightly.

"I'll be fine, now go!" she said forcefully. Bruce hesitantly took off, screaming for help.

Selina Kyle dropped down from the stairs. "Scar?"

"Hey Kat." Emery said with a small smile on her blood covered face. She coughed in pain, as Selina ran over to her.

"Scar, why'd you do that?!" Selina asked in a panicked voice.

"Oh, we both know I've had worse."

Selina held back a smile. That she knew to be true. It wasn't the first time either of them had found themselves in situations like these. Still, Selina couldn't help but worry for the older girl. Both considered the other to be a sister. "Are you sure?" Selina asked, trying to help Scar stop the blood flowing from her head.

"Positive. As long as I don't pass out, I'll be fine. Get me to Ozzy and I'll be better." Scar said. Yes indeed. Oswald Cobblepot, AKA, Penguin. Or he would be soon. Scar was not only a vigilante and the sister to the future Batman, but she was the friend of Penguin, Riddler, The Joker, Catwoman, Poison Ivy, Harley Quinn, Scarecrow, and many more.

Not every hero is necessarily a good guy. On the contrary, some of the best heroes, are people who have made the most mistakes, been in the worst of places and done terrible things. But they're willing to do what needs to be done to get the job done. Every hero has a dark side, a side they don't wish for people to see. Sometimes, that dark side is what makes them a hero. Sometimes that dark side is what keeps them doing the right thing. They do the wrong thing for the right reasons. That being said, those right reasons being their own salvation and redemption.

But if there was one thing all of these future villains knew, it was that they needed to protect Scarlet Wayne. She was an enigma, never meant to be figured out. She kept on doing horrible things, all for the side of right. It may have bothered her, but she never said so. In her own personal way, Emery Wayne was quite literally the Queen of Gotham.

Interestingly enough, if you had asked someone who the players in this large game of chess were, they would have instantly said her name. She was the Queen. She could go anywhere in the city and do whatever she wanted. That didn't mean she didn't have enemies, no. But it did mean that her allies would kill you where you stood if you even looked at her the wrong way.

Selina Kyle was definitely the King. She was her sister. Anyone who dared to mess with Selina Kyle, faced the wrath of the Queen of Gotham. Selina was a force to be reckoned with all on her own. Emery had two Rooks, Ivy and Harley. Pamela Ivy was not what most people expected at first. She would grow to be a fearsome villain. But she was formidable. She listened and obeyed the Queen's command. Harley Quinn was not insane, not at all. At least not at first. She had a love for Gotham and the people in it. Harley Quinn was someone who would protect her home and everyone in it.

Oswald Cobblepot and Edward Nygma were two very different, two very unlikely allies. But only when it came to Scarlet. Scarlet had them wrapped around her finger. They were her Knights, the valiant servants that would kill for their Queen. They were loyal. Of course they didn't realize the affect she had on them. She kept them in line; it was safer that way.

Then there were the Bishops, Jonathan Crane and Jerome Valeska, the future Joker. Both were terrifying to anyone in their right minds. It was a good thing Scar was insane. Most people wondered how she managed to befriend the most insane people in all of Gotham CIty. The truth? She had wormed her way into their hearts, promising that they would be free from their shackles. She was not only their Queen, but their friend.

The Pawns...little pawns. The players on a chess board were all important to her, especially the pawns. After all, her own brother was a pawn. He just didn't realize it. Bruce Wayne was one of, if not the richest person in all of Gotham City. Everyone wanted him on their side. But he was loyal to one person, and one person only. Scarlet Wayne. Alfred, of course, was another of her pawns. He listened to her and obeyed her command.

Jim Gordon was a very independent pawn. Of course he had no idea what actually went on in Gotham. If he had known, then he might have put a stop to this before it started. Him and Harvey Bullock would come to trust her every word. Whatever she needed done, even illegally, it was done. Lex Luthor Junior. This boy hung on to Scar's every word. They were partners in crime, a duo that couldn't be stopped. Together, they formed two very powerful forces.

Helena Bertenelli was soon to become a pawn in her game. Helena wasn't even in Gotham yet, but she would be soon. Helena was the reckless pawn, the one that could only be reeled in by one person and one person only-Scarlet Wayne. Helena was violent and often times uncontrollable. Fish Mooney despised Scar Wayne. But she had to admit, she was an excellent player. She knew how to fight back, thus earning the trust and respect of Fish Mooney. And finally, Bridget Pike, the famous Firefly. Bridget may have always been a villain, but her loyalties lay with the Queen.

Selina hauled Scar to her feet. Scar winced as she stood up. Get to Ozzy and she'd be fine. That's what she kept on repeating to herself. When they reached the end of the alley, Scar turned to look at the street one last time. Blood stained the streets that she had once walked on. She ruled these streets. It was only fair that she lost something on the streets where she gained everything. Tonight was the night. Everything changed. It was the end of an era, and the beginning of a new one. She had a feeling things were going to get a whole lot worse.

"They're gone…" Scar said quietly. She never even got to tell them sorry. She never would get that chance. They could both hear the sirens rapidly approaching.

"Scar, we have to go!" Selina said, pulling her towards the street. Scar looked back one last time before turning forward with a determined look on her face. She would get revenge. If that was the last thing she did.


	2. Chapter 1: Gotham

Oswald Cobblepot paced the room, anxiously awaiting news regarding Scarlet Wayne. He had just gotten word that her parents had been killed and she was nowhere to be found. Quite suddenly, the door burst open to reveal the young Selina Kyle, supporting Emery Wayne on her shoulder. Emery's head was covered in thick blood and her eyes were half closed.

"Hey Ozzy…" She said in a slurred voice. Oswald gasped and hobbled over to her.

He hurriedly called for help from his mother and servants. Mrs. Cobblepot was quite terrifying on her own. She didn't like any of Oswald's female friends, save it be Emery Wayne and Selina Kyle. Any other girls were scared off by her. Oswald helped Selina get Scar to the couch, where Scar gratefully collapsed, breathing heavily.

"Wasn't too long ago that you were doing this for me.." Oswald said under his breath as the servants entered the room with hot towels.

"What can I say? We're magnets for trouble and best friends."

"That we are, my dear," he said with a grin.

Selina sat down next to Scar and started cleaning up the blood. "Why is it that you're always getting into trouble?"

"It's me. What do you expect?"

"Nothing less," Oswald said shortly, fetching needles from his mother and returning. This would be a process.

"Touch me with that demonic tool and I will make sure you need a wheelchair to move around." Scar said with a ferocity in her voice.

"I'll do it." Selina said, taking the needles from him and quickly started sewing her head.

Emery protested as Selina jabbed the needle into her skin. "Ouch!" Emery said angrily. She hated needles. And doctors. And hospitals in general. Oswald was making sure she didn't move around and she was gripping his hand tightly. It was funny. Emery Wayne, ruler of Gotham, fearless leader, was afraid of needles. In time she would go up against maniac clowns, psychotics, insane gang members, and supervillains. And she was scared of needles.

Oswald hid a smile. This he knew and it amused him to no end. "What happened to your brother?" he asked curiously, never having met the boy, but had heard about him all of the time.

"I told him to run. He did."

"Good. No one should have to see their parents die in front of them." Selina said quietly.

"Yeah…" Emery said, staring at the window. Gotham City was beautiful at night. It brought her to life. It was like an addictive poison she couldn't get enough of. But underneath all of Gotham's lights and lavish parties, lay a corrupt and sick city that was turning to hell.

"I'm sorry…" Oswald said, noticing her calm face. But he knew better. Underneath that mask of calm, that mask of coldness, lay a little girl whose heart was breaking.

"It's fine Ozzy. But mark my words. Whoever killed my parents is going to pay. And I'm going to be the one to kill him. Spread the word, put a price on his head, whatever you have to do. As of right now, he's a dead man walking. Anyone who takes him in, helps him in any way, will get the exact same thing. Death. And it won't be painless or quick." Scar said, her face darkening.

Selina and Oswald exchanged a glance. Never before had they seen this side of her. She could be ruthless and reckless sometimes, but murderous? That was new. "Are you sure-" Selina started.

Scar cut her off. "I've never been more sure of anything in my life. The Wayne family is off limits. Anyone who goes after my family will suffer." She said, rising to her feet. Scar ignored the dizzy feeling in her head and walked to the window.

"This city is corrupt and dying. Someone needs to save it. Someone needs to stop this city from becoming a living hell. The police won't do it. Someone has to become a hero. Why not me?"

"Emery…"

"Don't call me that Oswald. I'm not upset. I'm not sad. I'm pissed. And now this city is going to pay for the death of my parents."

"How can we help?" Selina asked. Emery turned to them with a cold grin on her face.

"I thought you'd never ask."

Scar, the famed vigilante marched into the police station, a stone cold demeanor covering her face. And of course, a mask covering her face as well. When she was Scar, she wore a nearly metal polymer skin tight armor that was bulletproof, and some outside clothing accessories like a belt, a mask, and boots. Jim Gordon and Harvey Bullock raised their guns instinctively.

"Who are you and what do you want?" Jim asked.

"My name is Scar. I assume you've heard of me."

"Who hasn't? You're wanted all over the country." Harvey said, keeping his gun aimed at her masked head.

"I need a favor."

"Why would we help you?"

"Because I can help you save Gotham." She said with a smirk playing behind her mask.

"What do you need us for?"

"The Wayne's. They were murdered earlier this evening. They left behind two orphaned children. I want their murderer found and delivered to me."

"That's against the law." Jim protested.

"So is murder Officer Gordon. The Wayne's didn't deserve what they got. I'm just here to make sure they're avenged and their children receive proper justice. Think about my offer. And that girl you're looking for? Emery Wayne? Yeah she's on the streets. Try 4th Avenue." Scar said. And on that happy note, she ran jumped onto the stairs and ran towards the open window, sliding out of it with ease.

Emery Wayne shivered on the cold streets of Gotham. Playing a part was difficult, but she was skilled in it. She heard the police shouting her name and she splattered some of her blood on her shirt. That gave her the appearance of a hurt victim. This was an act she had to keep up. She had made a promise to herself that night. She would get revenge. She would not be helpless or the victim.

Jim Gordon ran towards her, flashlight in hand. "Emery Wayne?" He asked. She nodded quickly before stumbling and falling to the ground. "Hang on kid." He helped her up and to the ambulance that was waiting on the street.

"My-my brother...where's Bruce?" she asked, genuinely concerned.

"He will meet us at the hospital with your friend Alfred." Emery smiled.

"Thank you Detective Gordon." Emery said, masking the pain in her voice. As soon as they reached the ambulance, she was lifted onto a gurney and wheeled into the ambulance.

When she came to, she was in a white hospital room, her brother and Alfred sitting next to her with worried looks on their faces. "Why do you look like I'm dead?" she asked quietly.

"When I came back with the police, you were gone. Where did you go?" Bruce asked, tears in his eyes.

"I have friends on the streets. They helped me out, got me some stitches. I was fine."

Alfred look at her, disapproval in his eyes. "That was dangerous. Why did you fight him?"

"I needed to protect my younger brother. I had it handled."

"That's exactly why you're in the hospital, now isn't it? Stay out of it next time."

"Alfred….I just watched my parents get shot to death and he was going to shoot Bruce. I was not going to lose my brother, nor will I ever let anything happen to him. I would gladly give my life to make sure that he's safe." Alfred stared at her for a long time. Bruce embraced her gently.

"Very well, but next time, be more careful."

"When am I not? Actually don't answer that." She said with a smirk.

"Miss, he's already lost your parents. Bruce doesn't need to lose his sister too."

"Like I said…..I'm protecting him." She said with a dark look in her eyes.

Alfred didn't fail to notice the look in her eyes. Where he used to see a childlike wonder and happiness, he now saw pain and anger. And she was angry. When she had her way, she would see that the streets of Gotham were filled with this man's blood. Alfred suddenly realized just how much damage she could cause. To Bruce. To the company. To the city. To herself. If she did this, there was no going back. But how can you change the mind of someone who doesn't want to stop?

The longer she sat in that hospital, the longer she knew what she had to become. When she was younger, she always dreamed of being a legend. Legends are made throughout history by their heroic deeds. And now she had been given the chance to make a difference. One less killer. One more plan. The only thing she forgot, was that legends fall. The more she became exactly what she wanted, the more she fell, as if an angel without wings. She didn't know if it was worth it, to lose it all, to make up for all that he took. She wanted so badly to kill this man.

Never had anyone thought she was capable of such atrocities. But circumstances change people. Good people turn to murder. Generous people become greedy. The innocent become tainted and guilty. No one is safe from the pain of life. Especially Emery Scarlet Wayne.

All of this Alfred saw in her eyes. They say that the eyes are the window to one's soul. And her soul had darkened. Scarlet was twitching her hands nervously. Although she may have been plotting to kill someone, she was honestly terrified of losing her brother. If anything ever happened to him- well….it wouldn't be good. While she knew that someone had killed her parents, she also knew that someone had ordered them to be killed. Someone higher up on the food chain.

"I want Wayne Industries investigated." she said quietly.

"I beg your pardon?"

"Alfred...the person who killed my parents was a low life. Someone ordered them to be killed. And I _need_ to find out who."

"What you need is rest."

"What I need is to have justice. I'll do that with the law on my side, or without them. Either way….this has to be finished." She said staring into his eyes. This brought a slight fear to him. The way her eyes were filled with pure hatred; the way she spoke with a cold malice; the way she looked like any second she was ready to kill something or someone.

No one could have foreseen what was coming. What would happen. What their fate would be.


	3. Chapter 2: The Funeral

She stood at the graveyard, not bothering or caring to hold an umbrella. Rain fell upon her as if like shards, but she didn't care. Black was the central color, as it is in every funeral. Emery didn't feel it appropriate to wear black to remember her parents. So she wore a grey dress, to reflect the world her family now lived in. Although still only 15, she had grown into quite the woman already.

Emery looked to her right, seeing Fish walking and Oswald carrying an umbrella, as they walked towards them. They may have worked and been in charge of a gang, but any friend of Emery's was untouchable. Emery glanced up, seeing Selina watching the funeral. Emery didn't care to be here, and if she had her way, she would be out looking for the poor soul that caused this mess. Because he would be feeling quite poor after she was done with him. Although he wouldn't be able to feel much at all, lying six feet under and all.

Fish finally reached her side. "I'm sorry about your loss." She said respectfully. Fish Mooney stared at the young girl who stood a few inches beneath her.

"Thank you for the condolences." Emery said without a hint of emotion in her voice. Emery stepped away from the funeral as it was finishing. She wanted to avoid Bruce. Fish and Oswald followed her, with Selina trailing behind.

They stopped in a small clearing, some distance away. "I assume you have a plan." Fish said, her eyes narrowing.

A cold laugh sent shivers down everyone's spine. "Yes...I have a plan." Emery said coldly, waiting for the others to appear.

"Do wait for us will you?" Lex said, having successfully ditched his caregivers and already had given his condolences to Bruce. At his side was Harleen Quinzel.

"Of course Lex." She said, waiting until they all reached her.

"It's quite simple actually. First, I need to know if you're in or out." Scar said, giving them all a hard glare.

"I'm in." Selina said, stepping towards Scar. "I already know what you're planning and you can't do this alone."

Emery smiled gratefully at Selina. Fish looked at Oswald. "We're in." Emery smirked in happiness.

Lex looked down at his feet. "If you need the funds, I'm here." Emery almost laughed at that. He was so much more than his father gave him credit for.

Harleen hesitated. "I won't have to hurt anyone?" She asked. Emery shook her head.

"Harleen, I would never make you do something you don't want to do. It's your choice."

"I'll help, but I will supply you with weapons from Star Labs." Emery was surprised, yet grateful. They already had weapons and the intern didn't need to be hurt.

"Good...Harvey and Jim are already helping me….well, Scar that is. I convinced them. Bruce and Alfred are not to get involved unless absolutely necessary. Ivy said she'd buy us time. Bridget will supply us with fire power, quite literally. Edward Nygma said he'd keep us out of the light." They all nodded, eager to hear her plan..

"Selina...you're going to come forward with a statement...the statement will include the information that you know exactly who killed the Wayne's. Yes this will make you a target, but….we'll protect you. You know I wouldn't put you in danger unless it was necessary. And yes, you can stay at my house. This ensures that whoever killed my parents will think that you've told me or Bruce. Then they'll come after you to keep you quiet, and then we strike." Selina smirked slightly.

"Fish, Ozzy…yours is a little more complicated. Fish, I need you to put a reward out for the man, but not a catching type of reward. I mean, pay him when you find out who he is. That way we'll know. Jim and Harvey are my backup, as they have the police. Ozzy, I need you to move up in the ranks. I need your power. Lex, I really really need you to help me keep up appearances. Be my excuse. And...I need you to find out if your father was involved in any way."

Lex nodded. "I'm sure he was...I'll find out for sure. Harleen can help me a bit."

Harleen smiled at the boy billionaire. "Ivy is going to get information from the gangs and Bridget will ensure us a way out. Lastly...I'm sure you've heard of Jerome Valeska." Selina gasped.

"Scar no way! You can't do that!"

"I suspect that something is going on in Arkham. There are things in there that…..I've seen...things that I can't get out of my head no matter how hard I try. My parents called it a scandal to cover up the truth. I didn't go in there willingly. Someone took me there. They tried...doing horrible horrible things to the patients. It's hell in there. I'm making sure that he gets out...and I'm also going to find out what goes on down there. Wayne Industries supplies what goes on in there….and we shouldn't be. I'm putting my company under investigation, as well as Arkham Asylum. Find out what you can. We'll meet every two weeks to discuss how things are progressing. Above all….that man will die by my hand. Make sure no one knows of what has happened here. Are we in agreement?" Emery asked.

One by one they all nodded. It was settled. "And one more thing. When it comes to my brother...he has to be protected. If it comes down to it, and it's you or me, him or me...always choose him. I will always choose him and you. My life means nothing if anything happens to him."

After they had agreed, Emery pulled Fish and Oswald aside. "Fish, I need you to plant the pearls with someone. The GCPD will investigate you, but, they need to know how the city works. Oswald will snitch to them and then he will "die". In wake of his death, the GCPD will discover it wasn't a gang after my parents, but my own company. I need this to happen. Alright?" Emery asked, her long black hair covering her face.

"Darling girl, I like your spunk. I'll do it. Oswald…" Fish said, glaring at him slightly.

"Of course Emery. I'm prepared to do whatever you need."

"Thank you Ozzy. You really don't have to do this." Fish stared at Emery. While Emery was a vicious girl, she still had soft spots for people. It would be her eventual downfall.

Emery sat in her father's office in Wayne Manor. She was watching security cameras that her dear friends had hacked for her. She watched in interest as Jim Gordon shot down the wrong man. "Unfortunate but needed. Now he's on the right track." She said quietly. Bruce entered the office.

"What are you up to?"

Emery smiled at him as she closed her computer. "Just business for the company of course. What do you need?"

"Well I don't feel up for school yet. Alfred wants me to go but-"

"Absolutely not." Emery said, grabbing her phone and dialing the principal of Gotham Academy.

She waited for the two rings before the man she hated answered the phone. "Hello, this is Emery Wayne, I'm calling to let you know that my brother and I will not be attending school for a few weeks. If there's a problem, I suggest you talk to my lawyer." Emery said, before angrily hanging up. "There...that's settled."

Bruce stared at his sister. The sister who had become so different in so little time. "Em, you didn't have to do that."

"Yes I did Bruce. Now, let's get you some lunch, yes?" She said, standing up. She walked out from behind her father's desk.

"Are you okay?"

"Of course Bruce. I mean I miss them...but I'm dealing with it. I know you're not okay...over time, we'll get through it though."

"I want to believe you Em….but you're different now."

"What does that mean?" Emery asked, giving him a quick glance as they left her father's office.

"Exactly that. You're not the same playful older sister you used to be. You're more serious, and brave. What happened?"

"Bruce...there comes a time where we all must grow up and become different. I'm not really different. I just have a lot more responsibilities now. I had to grow up. But we don't have to let go of the past or the memories we made. By remembering is the way to keep ahold of that part of you."

"Okay."

"Okay."

Immediately following lunch, Emery set off to see how Detective Gordon was doing. Not well, not well at all, but this was to be expected. She had to get him to see what Gotham was really like. Regrettable, despicable and overall malicious, but all necessary for the greater good. At least, that's what she told herself.

'Scar' quickly ran up the stairs of the old warehouse. "Is it done Fish?"

"Of course it is darling. I was half tempted to kill him though."

"Aw Fish, not my pawn."

FIsh chuckled at the girl's response. "I know dear...he's still alive. For now. However if he comes against my business again, I can't guarantee that."

"I assumed as much. Thanks again Fish, you're the best."

"Oh I know." Fish said with an practically audible smirk. And with that, she hung up the phone.

Scar looked down from the platform she was on, overseeing the entire factory. Fish had Harvey and Jim tied up like the meat they were next to. Emery almost laughed at the irony.

She flipped down from the alcove above and landed gracefully on her feet. "Hello boys."

"Scar?"

"Duh. Relax...I'm not here to kill you. I don't work for Fish." She said with a smirk, noticing Detective Gordon's petrified look. She stepped closer to them, knife in her hand. "In fact, I'm here to help you." She said. "That is, if you have the information that I need."

"We're on the right track. It may take some time, but we will get the information. The guy's handprint was fake, but the gun came from Wayne Industries."

"That's what everyone knows. But I suppose I can let you in on a little secret….someone within Wayne Industries, or working with them had the Wayne's killed. I assume you two are quite capable of finding out who did this." They glanced at each other. "Because if not, I can just leave you here…."

"No! We are capable. Please just let us down now." Jim said, blinking a few times. Emery rolled her eyes from beneath her black mask.

With a sweep of her hand, they fell to the ground with a loud thud. She leaned down near their ears. "Piece of advice boys….don't go picking a fight with Gotham. We will win." And with that, she walked away, leaving them to pass out on the floor. The last thing they saw was Scar the vigilante walking away.


End file.
